


Special Delivery

by habibijongdae



Category: EXO, EXO-L, Kpop - Fandom, KrisHo - Fandom, Krislay, Sulay - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Dark Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habibijongdae/pseuds/habibijongdae
Summary: While at the 2016 Bazaar Charity Event, Yixing succeeds at staying out of his ex-band mate Kris's way the entire time. But when he finally faces him alone afterwards, Kris says he needs something specially delivered via Yixing--and Yixing simply can't turn him down, no matter what it is the other man asks--or needs.





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've been working on ever since I heard that Yixing & Yifan were both going to attend the 2016 Bazaar Charity Event. After I watched the whole thing, this story just developed itself in my mind--and I had to type it down before I forgot it. This is what I think happened--or at least, what I wish did :)  
> I wanted to be the first to write a kray/krisho/sulay fic centered around the Bazaar event, so I hope I am.
> 
> -  
> Also, Yixing may seem a little bastard-y and perhaps even a cheater here; forgive me, that's my fault (I'm the worst type of fan tbh lmao)  
> -  
> happy reading :")

**| Word count: 4581 |**

Yixing stood up from his seat to applaud the act who had just finished his song on the Bazaar charity event stage. The act being none other than his ex-band mate, Kris Wu.

 _"Bastard's still as great as ever,"_ thought Yixing as he sat down once again. He watched as the tall man descended from the stage and walked over to take his seat in the table right in front of his. Although they were both sitting right in front of each other, the two failed to make any kind of known contact (much to the disappointment of eager waiting fans everywhere.) In the two's mind, the other merely didn't exist at all.

Or so they thought.

As much as they both tried to not think of the other being just a few metres out of hand's reach, the thought stuck to the back of each of their minds like chewing gum on hair. Granting that it seemed they didn't look at one other throughout the whole event, the truth turned out to be wholly mirrored.

Yixing could be spotted stealing somewhat sad glances as Kris happily hugged one of his close friends, Chen Li. Kris looked at Yixing each time the latter looked away as he performed earlier on stage. It was madness how much they denied wanting to run up to the other and drown in a much-overdue embrace filled with the scent of mixed bittersweet memories and new beginnings.

But alas, and for the sake of professionalism, they managed to stay out of each other's ground for the entirety of the evening, and with skill. That is, up until the end of the event. Whilst everyone was busy making their way to the exits, Kris made an odd gesture with his thumb as he bent down to supposedly fix his shoe. Yixing promptly caught it and understood it was directed to him.

The shorter man coughed and made a small nod, not wanting to look at the other anymore and blazed off to the farthest exit which led to the rear of the building; an empty alleyway, a place restricted to the event-goers.

"The hell is this kid thinking?" he muttered to himself, loosening his necktie. "What, is he going to try and fuck me on the sly or something? As Daddy as he may be, you're a moral man, Zhang." He chuckled at his own dirty thoughts and gave himself a small flick on the temple.

As he zipped his way through the crowd, he tried his best to smile and bow to every person who crossed his path. Sure, he may have been in a hurry for a once-in-a-lifetime reunification, but that wouldn't stop him from being his usual refined, gentleman self.

Having reached the doors, Yixing quickly looked around to see if anyone had noticed where he was leaving from. The last thing he needed was crazy paparazzi flashing his ass and guards telling him off for being in an off-limits area. After he'd made sure the coast was clear, Yixing turned back to the exit, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as he pushed the cool metal door forward slowly.

"Lock and load," he breathed, stepping out the door. The door swung shut slowly behind him, and he waddled down the stairs, taking in the moist night air around him. No one seemed to be around.

Kris wasn't anywhere to be seen, either.

 _Could he have tricked me?_ Yixing thought, rubbing his chin slowly.

He filled his lungs and let out a large breath, watching the small wisps of warm, white air escape his cold lips. He smiled, repeating his action, amused by how fun it was to watch his breaths of air take life in front of his eyes.

"Wow, that looks like fun."

"It is," Yixing bluntly stated, not even the least bit startled by the other's surprise appearance. He then finally turned around calmly to look at him with a snort. "But you already knew that."

Kris chuckled lowly and plucked his sunglasses off his head, running his long fingers through his messy silver hair. "You haven't changed a bit, _Lay_."

Yixing raised an eyebrow and smirked tiredly. "You haven't changed either, _Wu Yifan_ ," he sneered, leaning back against the wired fence. "You're still as tall as the fucking CN Tower."

Kris continued laughing as he neared Yixing. "Ah, and that unforgettable sense of humour, too," he mocked, staring Yixing down. "I just don't know what Junmyeon sees in you."

"A hell of a lot more than what he can see stuck between your teeth," Yixing hissed, narrowing his eyes. Kris looked surprised and rubbed his two front teeth furiously. Bits of salad from the meal served earlier in the event appeared on Kris's fingertips. Kris looked up and gave Yixing a fake smile and the other emulated it.

"I knew I'd get hungry later, so I saved the good stuff in here," Kris declared matter-of-factly, tapping his front teeth. Yixing snorted.

'It's okay, you don't have to be embarrassed," Yixing said, then leaned into Kris's ear to whisper: " _Myeonnie has a thing for eating food right outta other people's mouths_."

Yixing watched as Kris cringed, backing away from him. He crossed his arms, smirking triumphantly. "You're welcome."

Kris rolled his eyes and looked at the ground, lightly dipping his shoe in a puddle. "So...you and him are together, eh?"

Yixing glared back at Kris. "Yeah, we are. We're also fucking, if you'd like to know," he said bluntly, "We fuck each other every day except for Sunday because Junmyeon has this weird thing about not fucking each other on Sunday. Which I personally think is bullshit, because Sunday is like every other day in the week and it doesn't make sense to stop fucking each other on one particular day and then do it every other day. It's not like I'm going to be a loose angel and he's going to stop being a thick Daddy on Sunday. It's not like his dick is going to get an upgrade on Sunday. It's not like my asshole will get any wider on Sunday. Know what I mean?"

Kris blinked and stared back at Yixing. "You and him are together, eh?" he repeated.

Yixing let out another small, white breath. "Yeah," he sniffed. "So? What the fuck's it matter to you?"

Kris shrugged. "Nothing," he muttered in reply. "Just wanted to know."

Yixing narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw. " _Just wanted to know?_ Or more like, you're _jealous?_ " he leered. "Feeling regret already, Mr. Galaxy? It's your fault. Junmyeon needs a shoulder to lean on, not be taken away."

Yixing continued on. "You broke him. You're always breaking shit, but this time what you broke can never, ever be mended. Junmyeon's eternally damaged; it still drives him insane. He made up his mind the minute you were out the door, the minute you left--"

Yixing was cut short when Kris raged over to him and smashed his fists loudly into the wired fence on either side of his head. The fence made a large clanging sound and continued shaking back and forth even though the two men stood perfectly still. Kris was huffing, his teeth bared and veins pulsing out clearly from sheer indignation. Yixing just stood wide-eyed, not wanting to upset the other further.

"Don't ever say I left," Kris growled, his eyes red with anger as they stared into Yixing's eyes. "Don't."

Yixing swallowed. "I didn't mean it like that,"

"I don't care how the fuck you meant it," Kris snarled, banging the area of fence beside Yixing's face again, " _DON'T SAY IT!_ "

Kris's yell echoed throughout the alleyway. Yixing was more than sure someone back inside the event hall had heard it. He ruffled his hair and looked downwards. Kris just kept staring daggers into him, panting grey wisps into the dead air like a ferocious animal.

"Why'd you call me out here?" Yixing mumbled quietly after a while. "Was it because you wanted to sock me? Because I'm fucking your old boyfriend, is that why?"

Kris grunted again, showing his teeth. "That's not!--" he started, but then sighed and calmed down. "That's not why."

Yixing kept his head down. "Then why?" he asked irritably, whipping his face up at Kris. "Oh, _I_ know why. You want to give me advice on how to treat your old boyfriend right. As discouraging as this might sound, I don't need any of your love voodoo, mate."

Kris shook his head distastefully and looked back at the shorter man with desperate eyes. "You keep making things about him," he said. "Why can't we make it about us?"

Yixing snorted for the umpteenth time since he'd seen Kris. "What ' _us'_?" he retorted, gesturing his hands between Kris and himself, "There never was an ' _us_ '!"

Kris looked apologetic. "Yes, there was," he said. "There was me and you, and Junmyeon, Zitao, Chan-yeol, Baek-hyun, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Lu Han, Se-hun, and Minseok. There were all of you."

"And you call that ' _us_ '?" Yixing sneered.

"I call that ' _family_ '," Kris replied softly.

He went on, getting a blank face from Yixing in response. "I don't necessarily have to be together with any of you to love you. My love for you guys was always unconditional."

Yixing scoffed and shifted his sight to the side. " _'Unconditional'_ my ass," he mumbled, "At one point there you were dick-hopping from the tightest holes of us to the loosest. Is there any one of us you _didn't_ sleep with?"

"Yes," Kris replied deadpan, "You."

Yixing shot a look at Kris. "And why's that?" he snarled, pointing right at Kris's nose. "Why'd you skip me? Not good enough for your dragon dick?!"

Kris sighed and tousled his hair with his fingers again. "No. Of course not." he mumbled. "It's because I knew how you felt for Junmyeon from the beginning. I didn't want to ruin you."

Yixing clutched Kris's shoulders forcefully, tears apparent in his eyes. "But you went ahead and fucked him anyways!" he shouted angrily, shaking the taller man back and forth. "You say you knew my feelings for him and yet you deliberately had him spreading his ass for you! What kind of 'unconditional love' is that, Yifan, huh? Where's the fucking family in _that?!_ "

Kris bit his lip and watched as Yixing struggled to hold himself from breaking down. "I know..." he began. "I know how fucked up it sounds. But I loved him, too. And I was just trying not to be an asshole to--"

"It's too late for that now!" Yixing yelled in a choke, preventing Kris from finishing his argument, " _'Asshole'_ and _'Traitor'_ are all you'll ever _be!_ Can't you fucking see that, Yifan?"

He then began quietly sobbing, his head hung down. "Can't you see it?...."

Kris took a shaky breath and carefully pried Yixing's fingers off his shoulders. Without a word, he snatched Yixing forward and wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller man, situating the other's head right on his own chest.

Yixing had gasped at first, trying to free himself. But with a surrendering choke, he broke down once again--this time very loudly--in Kris's passionate embrace. Yixing wrapped his own arms steadfastly around Kris's torso as Kris began gently stroking his hair, rocking the both of them back and forth.

"I missed you so bad," Yixing wailed between sobs, pounding Kris's chest repeatedly, "I missed you _so fucking bad_ , you bastard."

Kris smiled and tried not to wince too loudly as Yixing continued to hit his chest. He knew it was the least he deserved from the smaller right now. He had to make it up to him some way; hence, letting him use his body as a punch bag while he tear-stained his suit.

"I missed you, too," Kris whispered in reply. "I missed all of you. And I still do, every day."

Yixing pressed his cheek against the area where Kris's heart was gently and evenly beating. "I can tell," the smaller said with a hiccup. "This big, stupid thing wouldn't be beating 1000 rpm if you didn't."

Kris chuckled lowly and continued hugging Yixing tightly. They remained that way for a long time; two cold bodies huddled into each other, their minds overdosing on " _nostalgia_ " and " _regret_ ". It was relief for the both of them, they agreed.

Still choking and hiccupping lightly while the other continued to hold him, Yixing moved his head upwards against Kris's body, setting his head on the man's shoulder. There, he found his neck and began softly nosing it until finally placing a passionate kiss on the side of it. Kris made a sharp breath upon the unexpected contact, and Yixing heard it clearly.

"Sorry," Yixing muttered against Kris's skin. "I couldn't help myself. It's not fair."

Kris unhanded Yixing to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "What's not fair?"

Yixing made a lopsided grin and leaned back on the fence. "That you're a pathetic jackass," he laughed, wiping his snot and tears on his sleeve, "who's also the biggest motherfucking hunk this side of the South China Sea at the same time. You could end wars with that face."

Kris chuckled heartily then averted his view downwards in total silence. Yixing stared at his head for a while before reaching over and pulling the other's face up by the chin.

"You didn't answer my question earlier," Yixing breathed, rubbing the taller man's chin playfully with his index finger. "Why'd you want me out here, Kris?"

Kris laughed under his breath, moving Yixing's fingers off of his chin. "I'll be goddamned, Xing," Kris replied, shaking his head. "Why must you make everything so _nasty?_ "

Yixing cracked a sleazy smile, smoothing his dark hair back. "You're an easy one," he sneered. "Did my seductive ways get to you already?"

"Not anymore than they're creeping the living hell out of me," Kris answered with a giggle, standing up.

Yixing emulated him, dusting himself off. "I wasn't even trying," he said, shooting Kris a smart grin. "Wait until I lose the shirt, wear a blindfold, and start grinding on your crotch. Now _that's_ nasty."

Kris laughed again, shaking his hand at Yixing. "Hold up the strip show for another night, mate," he said, "I want to ride home tonight in my car, not on your unicorn dick."

" _Touché,_ " Yixing countered with a chuckle, surprised. It was Kris's turn to smirk at him now.

"Damn _right_ ," he teased, nodding once with tired eyes.

The two shared a friendly round of laughter before joining the dusk air in it's silence once again. Kris sighed and looked up at the sky.

"I wish I could still be a part of you guys' universe." Kris uttered. "The loneliness of being a one-man-show sure got to me faster than I thought it would."

Yixing took a step closer to Kris and stood next to him, placing his hand on his tall shoulder. "It's not too late to come back to orbit, y'know," he said quietly, looking up at the billions of burning stars above their heads. "There's still room for another shining star."

Kris chuckled once and shook his head, staring at the ground. "I can't. I'm a shooting star now," he replied. He then looked back up at Yixing with glistening eyes and a forlorn smile.

"I've already soared across the sky to a new galaxy."

Yixing nodded empathetically. He had to respect his former band-mate's final decision about his exodus, no matter how much it hurt him all over again. "Just remember that _our_ galaxy will eternally be ready for you, if you ever decide to soar back."

Kris smiled and looked back up at the night sky. "I will," he said, laying his own hand on the hand Yixing had on his shoulder. "Promise."

"It's a special delivery," Kris then said unexpectedly, still looking up. Yixing gave him a confused side glance.

"What?" he inquired. "What do you mean?"

"That's why I called you out here." Kris turned to Yixing, smiling. "I need you to make a special delivery," he said.

Yixing arched an eyebrow in surprise. "Okay," he said, nodding slowly. "Why me?"

"Because you're the only man for the job," Kris answered, pointing his fingers at the other. "I'm actually really lucky you're here now. I'd have to wait ages to do it myself."

Yixing shook his head, chuckling, still not understanding what Kris meant. "All right, I still don't get it," he said, waving his right hand in Kris's direction, "but could you at least tell me who you want me to make this crucial ' _special delivery_ ' to?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Kris said, chuckling. "Turns out I need you to make it to your Daddy."

Yixing gave Kris a face. "You want me to make a delivery to my _dad?_ "

Kris laughed loudly and shook his head furiously. "God, Xing, _no!_ " he answered, giving a small shove to the other. "You know, _your paramour_."

Yixing blinked, not catching on yet. Kris arched an eyebrow, shrugging his shoulders.

"Your specific other?" he said, trying to make it more clear for the other. But Yixing only pursed his lips, shaking his head slowly.

Kris grunted and threw his hands in the air exasperatedly. "Oh, for God's sake, Yixing!" he yelled, startling Yixing, "Your Myeonnie, okay? The guy who fucks you every other day except for Sunday! Your Daddy, your paramour, your specific other, your motherfucking _Kim Jun Myeonnie!_ "

Yixing stood pokerfaced yet again for a few split seconds before lighting up in familiarity. " _Ah_ ," he smiled widely, waving his finger knowingly at Kris, "My motherfucking Kim Jun Myeonnie. _Now_ I got you."

"And _how!_ " Kris whinged, raising his hands to the sky once again. "Jesus _Christ_ , can you get any denser than that?"

Yixing narrowed his eyes testily at Kris. "Well, pish," he mocked, "Excuse me if we're not all natural brains like you, Sir I Can Speak Four Languages And Play Sports And Sing And Act."

"And draw," Kris added boastfully, "Don't ever forget I can draw. Always remember who your Picasso was."

Yixing groaned in dismay. "Fuck _off_ ," he whined, pushing a chuckling Kris back.

"I'm kidding, _I'm kidding,_ " the taller mused, blocking Yixing from pushing him further. "But you really should do something about that memory of yours. I'm advising you as a friend who's worried about you."

Yixing nodded, smirking tiredly. "I'll try," he said, looking to the side as he scratched his hair. He had to admit, he was glad Kris still cared enough to give a fuck about him.

Kris then glanced downwards. " _You need to stop blazing it so hard_ ," he muttered under his breath.

Yixing's smile and previous thought instantly disappeared as he glared at Kris, who was clearly hiding the grin on his face while continuing to look down.

"I fucking _heard_ that, smartass." he hissed at the silver head.

Kris looked up at Yixing, trying not to laugh. "Heard what?" he asked innocently.

"I don't fucking smoke pot, all right, mate?" he shot, somewhat annoyed. "So stick those lame weed jokes where your arse is and let it _go_ already!"

Kris laughed loudly, his broad shoulders shaking dramatically as he did so. "Bloody hell, calm your dick!" he remarked, waving his arms at Yixing, "I was just poking some fun at you."

He smirked and looked apologetically at Yixing, who was crossing his arms and frowning. "So much for that sense of humour I missed," he chuckled.

Yixing sighed and looked at Kris with a serious face. "Get to the point, Kris," he said. "Enough of this bullshit. I need to leave soon; my guys are probably _this_ close to calling SWAT to track my ass down. Just tell me what you want me to give to Junmyeon."

Kris broke out into a smile. A fairly mischievous one at that. It made Yixing slightly uneasy. "I think it'd be better if I showed you."

Yixing groaned once again. "See, this is exactly what I meant by bullshit," he complained as he gestured pragmatically, not noticing Kris draw near him, "You never get down to things; I ask you to tell me what you need so ' _specially delivered_ ', you tell me you--"

Yixing's mind and vision went into a static blur as a warm, dominant force unexpectedly captured his lips. It took him a few moments to come to his senses and take in the fact that Kris had, at some point, pushed him against the fence and was now kissing him.

Honest-to-goodness _kissing_ him. Complete with the trademark hands pinning his own smaller hands up and over his head against the fence's surface, and his waist rubbing against the other. He was practically eating his lips; it was as if Kris was drawing out little pieces of Yixing with this kiss.

And the first thing that came to Yixing's mind as he closed his eyes in submission to the other's sensation was, _Bloody hell,_ _when the fuck did he get so good at this?_

And as they continued to kiss, Yixing couldn't help but think about _these_ lips. _Kris's_ lips. They currently savoured of cinnamon and tobacco, mixed with a smidgen of booze. He couldn't stop thinking about all the different things that had made their way into and onto and out of _these lips_. _His_ lips. Kris's. All the friendly words and smiles. All the sensual whispers. All the bad jokes. All the curses and tears and broken promises. Perhaps, all the other lips and tongues and...

 _Wonder how many dicks he's sucked with them,_ Yixing then thought, which very nearly made him break the kiss with an untimely laugh, but he fortunately managed to swallow it down.

And as much as Yixing wanted to convince himself that there was nothing wrong with this small, harmless kiss; That tomorrow he'd wake up in Junmyeon's arms like any other day, he couldn't. But he couldn't _stop_ , either. It was all so hypnotizing, so _satisfying_. Kris was merely too good. And he was just so tired.

 _Blame it on sleep deprivation,_ he thought.

In addition, perhaps the most fumbling thing to Yixing, was that he could hardly believe he was joining his lips with the guy he'd called " _traitor_ " just moments ago. _Does snogging a traitor necessarily make you one too?..._

Kris gently withdrew his mouth, slowly opening his eyes. Yixing thought he'd move back right away and leave, but he didn't. He kept his face right in front of Yixing's, noses practically touching.

They locked onto each other's familiar eyes, not talking. Not talking with their mouths, anyways. Their gazes said a million things; you'd just have to listen extra well to hear it.

Yixing then smiled, but it was a half-smile. He whispered to Kris.

"Did you want that to be delivered Standard or Express?"

Kris made a chuckle in his throat. He closed his eyes and heaved himself up without a word, promptly getting ready to leave as soon as he got on his feet. He didn't bother to lift Yixing up, who was still sprawled out against the fence a sweating, semi-wasted mess. Yixing watched as he rumpled his dirty silver hair for the last time, putting his tinted glasses on his eyes once again, even though it was pitch dark.

He watched as Kris took out a pack of Camel Lights and put a single stick in between his lips, but didn't light it. Yixing was trying to take in as much as he possibly could before the other disappeared again so he could make a big enough space in the back of his brain to hold this one-of-a-kind memory in.

His matted, noodle-like hair. His betraying yet hopeful eyes. His chipped eyebrow. His unbecoming laugh. His raging yell. His sorrowful whispers of regret. His arms hugging him tight. His big, stupid heart that still cared for his ' _family_ ' beating against his cheek. His shaky breaths. His warm neck against his mouth when he kissed it.

 _His lips_.

Kris turned around once more to look at Yixing, but this time, it was more like a look out of animosity, like when he'd first came up to Yixing earlier. His dark sunglasses and the cigarette lodged between his impishly curled lips just made him look like the living dictionary entry for " _treachery_ ". An Asian silver-haired, parallel universe James Bond. It was like he'd completely forgot what had just happened between him and Yixing in a split second, like he was giving out special delivery kisses like they were free shots; he wouldn't lose anything but he wouldn't gain anything either.

And then there he was again, turning his back on Yixing before the other could even see it coming. Before any of them could see it coming. Yixing just stared as he strode away nonchalantly, no goodbyes, no emotional breakdown, no last minute smooches and laughs. Not even a sorry.

 _"Sorry for kissing you with your hands above your head and my lips sucking yours while you have my ex-boyfriend waiting for you in Seoul to fuck you every other day except Sunday,"_ he could hear Kris say in his head, _"but when you gotta roll, you gotta roll like a buffalo, baby."_ He had to hold himself back from letting out a full-blown laugh.

He was so busy almost laughing at Imaginary Kris that he almost missed real Kris saying--more like softly yelling--something to him before he vanished into the darkness of the remaining alleyway.

"What?" Yixing shouted back.

"Make sure it arrives undamaged!" he repeated loudly, "it's fragile." And with that, he spun around and continued leaving, just like he always did.

 _No,_ Yixing thought, _he said it wasn't leaving. He's...soaring. He's a shooting star._

Yixing giggled at himself and groggily looked back at Kris. He still wasn't out of eyeshot yet.

"You should've fucked me, you _bastard!_ " he cursed loudly, pointing at him like a drunken tramp. "Now there's a special delivery that's also _limited edition!_ "

Kris made a loud laugh and raised his hand in a peace sign, but didn't turn back. The shadows finally gobbled him up, leaving no trace of him except for a breeze that carried back the scent of a freshly lit cigarette.

Yixing sighed and rested his head back against the fence, looking at the stars. He was obviously tired out of his mind, because who would ever scream for someone to fuck them in the middle of the night in public unless they were bloody _mad_.

Which was exactly what Yixing was at this point. Because even after he smiled upon getting a text from Junmyeon telling him he needed him on himself, and getting up to walk back inside the warm, knowing environment of the event hall; Even after he was ready to apologize to everyone who was fuming mad about his sudden disappearance and then briskly pushing him into his car; Even after he set his head on the leather cushions of the car seat, his fingers pressed against his lips and eyes glaring out at the night sky and the bright city lights that seemed to pass him by without a care in the world.

Even after falling asleep without his own permission, Zhang Yixing, the moral man who already had EXO's leader down his jeans at home in Seoul, had one thing and _only one thing_ on his mind.

 _The return-to-sender's happening in_ his _bed._

Blame it on sleep deprivation.

____________________________________________________________


End file.
